The Attack of Boom Boom Pow
by likasnmiba
Summary: Eggman is at it again! Only with a flying fotress. Does it have to do with the fate of the world, or the Black Eyed Peas? And will Sonic defeat it, or have to watch Knuckles doing some sortta pee pee dance? Find out, very funny. Read and Reveiw!


_I don't own Boom boom pow, that goes to the Black Eye peas. Nor do I own sonic cuz if i did, Amber would exist. Here is a video of what it kinda sound like__,Youtube __.com/watch?v=Om5ecdViyvQ__ I don't own the Video either.(The web address, there is no space.)  
_

_

* * *

_

"People all over town think Sonic the hedgehog is back. Witnesses says they saw him with a red head girl, and near other robots. Detectives are on the look out." The TV in the Thordyke's living room glared as Amber Thordyke, Sonic, Amy and Cream were watching.

Amber thrust her hand on the couch, "Well, were done," She said, flipping a channel to Cream and Cheese's favorite show. Sonic looked up at the girl. "Whadda mean?" She looked at the clock. "well, some spy will find us, sooo, we might as well have some fun." She kicked up her feet. "How bout swimming"

"NO!" Sonic yelled, jumping on her. Amber was squashed on the couch. "For a hedgehog, you heavy" She said. Amber pushed him onto Amy, who did an ear piercing scream for joy. Amber, cream Cheese and Sonic covered their ears from the scream. Tails ran in.

"Is everything alright."

Amber sat up, "Yeah, Amy screamed for joy when Sonic landed on her." Tails sighed. "It sounded like someone was being boiled alive." At that moment, the door was opened to reveal Bella, the maid.

"WHO"S BEING BOILED ALIVE?" She said in her Spanish accent. Amber sweat-dropped. "No one Bella, we re fine." Bella calmed down. "Oh, well, the chicken is ready." Amber and the rest ran into the dining room, eating their lunch

* * *

_Eggmans lair_

_"_Dr. Eggman! Some one seems to know we're here!" Decoe said running in. Bokkun kicked him in the shin. "Don't you know the Dr. WANTS them to know we're here!!" He shrieked. Eggman walked up to the little robot. "That's right, we do" He tuned back and finished the new 3 part flying fortress her was creating.

Bocoe glared at the mailman. "The little twirt." Bokkun turned but said nothing. "The Dr need our help."

* * *

Amber carefully placed an important part from her Nintendo that would make a mind control device on the top of the old blue gaming system. She looked up to see an furious enchina, with soaking shoes.

"SONIIIIICCCC!!!!" Amber hid a smile when sonic ran down. He laughed when he saw Knuckles shoes. "Were did you go swimming, the wading pool?" Knuckles growled. "Who poured water on my feet when i was sleeping." Sonic looked confused. "Huh?" Knuckles grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't break the house!!" Amber called, trying not to laugh. Sonic looked honestly confused, but knucklehead wouldn't have it. "Don't play innocent! I know what you did." Sonic kicked Knuckled in the stomach and they started to fight. Amber watched the fight pleasantly, until Knuckles stepped on the most important part of her mind control device.

"Hey!! Now look what you did!!" Amber pointed to the small mother drive, broken into pieces. "Sorry," knuckles said, sounding very and dearly sorry. Amber wasn't satisfied enough. She just got that broken Nintendo for a buck, and it was powder. And there was no way she would use her real good Nintendo. She wanted revenge. A small plan clicked into her brain.

"Oh, that too bad, hey Knux, ill dry you socks in the drying machine." She looked honest. Knuckles took them off. "No girls ALLOWED!" He bellowed, motioning Amy out of the room. When she got the idea, she ran. Amber took the smelly socks and tossed them in the dryer. She smiled evilly and placed in ' DELAYED HEAVY ITCHING POWDER DO NOT USE IF NOT NEEDED," into the dry socks.

"Here Knuckles," She said, handing them to him. "Thanks," He said, slipping them on. Amber smiled, not in a good way, but knuckles didn't seem to notice.

*Ding dong*

Amber ran to the door and opened it, to reveal her friends. They were carrying their musical instruments. "Ready for rehearsal?" Asked DJ, thumping his drum case. "Yup," Amber replied, letting Adam, Clair and him in.

* * *

"Err, Knuckles..... you wanna go to the bathroom?" Sonic asked. Knuckles shook his head, even though it looked like he really had to. He kept rubbing his feet together, or scratching them. "No-no Ah!" He kept rubbing his feet together. Tails walked in and sweat-dropped, "Knuckles, a toilet is right over there," He pointed. Knuckles shook his head, "I don't have to go!"

"Hey, is that the new pee-pee dance?" Amy said, sitting on the couch. Knuckles reddened. "No!" Cream and cheese looked at him wearily. Faint music was heard in the room, from the instruments rehearsing. "Well, not that i don't like pee pee dances *cough* knuckles*Cough* I'm gonna see what song the Insync are doing." Sonic said standing up. Knuckles kept rubbing his legs together.

Sonic was inside the room listening do the twins fight. Clair and DJ was hitting each other, punching, yelling and the sibling rivalry thing. Amber and Adam tried their best to separate the two kids.

"Knock it off DJ," Amber said dragging him as well as she could. DJ was at least an Inch taller than her.

"You too Clair," Adam said, easily picking the curly red head up and placing her back on the floor. Sonic watched the commotion and said, "Knuckles is doing the pee pee dance." All the kids whipped there heads around. Adam, Clair and DJ said, "the PEE PEE DANCE?! I gotta see this!" and raced out the door. Amber giggled but stopped when Sonic looked at her.

"Y-y-you know, I wanna see too." She walked to the living room with Sonic.

"What were you rehearsing?" He asked. Amber Looked at him. "Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eye Peas." Sonic thought about it. "Have I heard it." She shrugged. "I dunno."

* * *

_Eggman's Lair_

"Well, im now done." Eggman stood up, admiring his three part Robot. Bocoe and Decoe ran up. "What will name the parts?" asked the silver robot. Eggman laughed. "Well, that section is Bocoe," He pointed to the section on the right, "And that is Decoe," He pointed to the left, "And the middle one is the Extreame- Eggalisous-Fantastic-Eggsqusite-Energy-Consuming Perfect-for-the-one-and-Only-awesome-Eggman-Part."

Docoe stomped his foot. "Why do you get the long name?" Egman sighed. "I knew this would happen, that is why i made a list. How about B, D and Awesome Eggman?"

"No," both robots said.

"Base, Ball bat?"

"No."

"Sonic, Must be, shredded?"

"No!"

"pancakes, Omelet and milk?"

"NO!"

"Why? Its part of a complete and healthy breakfast?"

"NO!"

"How about Boom Boom and Pow? Its my last one."

"It beats the others," said Decoe. "Fine," replied Bocoe.

"Boom boom pow, AWAKEN! Chaos emerald must be found!"

* * *

_Thorndyke mansion_

"This is embarrassing." said Tails, watching Knuckles rubbing his legs together and dance weirdly around the room. The TV interrupted their thoughts.

"_In an open feild a mysterious robot has appeared. Weather Eggman is here or not, Some one must stop him, Now back to the sports"_

"Hey that's an Eggman robot!" Amber explained falling off the couch.

"Well, C'mon!" Sonic said.

"Don't blow your cover!" yelled Amber. "We might as well go to. Got everyth-" Tails was cut off by Amy.

"Hey Amber is the mind control ready?"

Amber fiddled with her skirt. "Well i--"

"Great!" said Tails.

"Bu--" Knuckles pumped his fist in the air.

"Lets kick some a--" Tails muffled Knuckles's mouth with his tails and Sonic clamped Amber's ears. Clair and DJ's ears were covered by Adam, who was okay with swearing. Knuckles stammered. "Uhh, i mean lets kick some Eggman booty."

Amber looked at her gadgets. She snapped on the silver bracelet. "Well, the mind control isn't ready yet, so, i guess ill use--" She was cut of by Sonic telling her to hurry it up. She sighed and ran out the door calling, "Later dad!"

* * *

Eggman landed Boom Boom pow on a grassy field. "Now that chaos emerald should be here." He started to yawn when Bocoe said, "Hey look Sonic!" Eggman looked out.

Sonic the Hedgehog was standing right there. He was laughing. The X tornado roared to a stop, with a lot of people crammed in there. Sonic saw Eggman's confused face and said,

"Amy, Amber, Adam, Clair, DJ, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, and Cheese." Sonic took a breath. He glanced at the huge silver flying fortress. "Whats with the new toy." Eggman sat up straighter.

"Its a new three part flying fortress called."

"Boom!" said Bocoe.

"Boom!" said Decoe.

"Pow!" finished Eggman.

Amber, DJ, Clair and Adam all looked at each other and smiled. The two boys started beatboxing, which wasn't too shabby and the girls started to dance and sing.

"_Gotta get-get, gotta get-get_  
_Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_  
_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_  
_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_  
_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

_Boom boom boom, now_  
_Boom boom boom, now_  
_Boom boom pow_  
_Boom boom"_

Sonic was looking at the group of kids as shook his head. Eggman looked confused at his robots, that started to dance. Bokkun was doing the Disco and Decoe and Bocoe was doing the dance. Knuckles, who was still furiously scratching his legs, said, "Its a distraction go!"

_"Yo, I got that hit that beat the block_  
_You can get that bass overload_  
_I got the that rock and roll_  
_That future flow_

_That digital spit_  
_Next level visual stuff_  
_I got that boom boom pow_  
_How the beat bang, boom boom pow_

_I like that boom boom pow_  
_Them chickens jackin' my style_  
_They try copy my swagger_  
_I'm on that next show now_

_I'm so 3008_  
_You so 2000 and late_  
_I got that boom, boom, boom_  
_That future boom, boom, boom_  
_Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_  
_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_  
_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_  
_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

_Boom boom boom, now_  
_Boom boom boom, now_  
_Boom boom pow_  
_Boom boom pow_

_I'm on the supersonic boom_  
_Y'all hear the spaceship zoom_  
_When, when I step inside the room_  
_Them girls go Cra-zy, uh_

_Y'all stuck on Super 8 hit_  
_That low-fi stupid 8 bit_  
_I'm on that HD flat_  
_This beat go boom boom bap_

_I'm a beast when you turn me on_  
_Into the future cybertron_  
_Harder, faster, better, stronger_  
_Crazy ladies extra longer_

_'Cause we got the beat that bounce_  
_We got the beat that pound_  
_We got the beat that 808_  
_That the boom, boom in your town_

_People in the place_  
_If you wanna get down_  
_Put your hands in the air_  
_Will. drop the beat now_

_Yup, yup_  
_I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup_  
_I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup_

_Here we go, here we go, satellite radio_  
_Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom_  
_Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns_  
_Sittin' on y'all with the boom boom"_

Sonic went through Boom Boom Pow while Insync kept Eggman busy. They were really good, saying they had no instruments and covering the swear words. Amy, Tails, and Knuckles helped Sonic destroy the robot. Little did they notice a helicopter fly above them. The three piece robot flew apart leaving Eggman in the Eggcarrier.

_Sittin' on y'all you with the boom boom_  
_Sittin' on y'all you with the_

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'_  
_This beat go boom, boom_

_Let the beat rock_  
_Let the beat rock_  
_Let the beat rock_

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'_  
_This beat go boom, boom_

_I like that boom boom pow_  
_Them chickens jackin' my style_  
_They try copy my swagger_  
_I'm on that next show now_

_I'm so 3008_  
_You so 2000 and late_  
_I got that boom boom boom_  
_That future boom boom boom_  
_Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_  
_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_  
_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_  
_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

_Boom boom boom, now_  
_Boom boom boom, now_  
_Boom boom pow_  
_Boom boom pow_

_Let the beat rock_  
_(Let the beat rock)_  
_Let the beat rock_  
_(Let the beat)_  
_Let the beat_  
_(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)_"

The kids finished. Sonic smiled. "That was good."

"Thanks" they replied. Tail flew into the air.

"The mind control!" The kids looked at each other. Clair ran to the Air carrier and grabbed the pole hanging from the bottom. Eggman tried to fly into the air, but Clair kept the Eggcarrier from moving. Adam and DJ lifted Amber and tossed her into the air. She stood on the controls, tossed a small chip from her braclet and backfliped off. Adam and DJ caught her. Clair let the Eggcarrier go.

Eggman felt something in his nose. He stuck his finger in there. "Ew, Dr. Eggman! Aren't you a little old to be picking your nose?" asked Decoe. Eggman didn't listen.

The kids ran to the X Tornado. Tails motioned to Eggman. "Well, make him stand still." Amber nodded, pressed a button on her bracelet and clicked STAY STILL on the mind control panel. Nothing happened. She pressed it ten times. A Small beep was heard from her bracelet. She looked down. "Uh oh."

"What," said Adam, looking at her. Amber glanced. "Whoops." Knuckles sighed and scratched his feet.

"What?" She pointed to her bracelet.

"well, uh, the mind control is here, so..." Amy slapped her forehead.

"Then what does Eggman has in his noes?" Amber searched and pressed a button. Suddenly, Eggman was dancing, pretty badly.

"What do you think that dance is called?" asked Bocoe.

"I think that is called the Goof." replied Bokkun.

"The Silly dancer gadget." DJ said, "Wasn't you supposed to put that on Knuckles." Amber slapped him, and he noticed Knuckles not to happy face. Cream ignored that.

"How long is it going to last?" Amber sighed.

"Only about ten minutes. Knuckles," she glared at the echina who looked like he had to pee, again, "He destroyed the part that make it long lasting. Again!" He stopped.

"Hey i said Im sorry, i was even sincere! Okay! Your nice." Amber's friends looked at each other and laughed.

"Tell him Amber," Laughed Adam. Amber smiled.

"I wont be too nice when you find out I put itching powder in your socks." Now everyone, excluding Knuckles, laughed.

"Oh, that's an old one!" laughed Sonic. Knuckles growled.

"Gah! That's why my feet are itchy!! It wouldn't of happened it Sonic didn't make my shoes wet." Amber laughed harder.

"I did that! Man, are you gullible!" Knuckles looked surprised.

"Why!"

"Cuz you destroyed her patio the week earlier while fighting Sonic." Knuckles sighed.

"Why do I get the pranks." The whole group laughed. A white bat flew over.

"Hey Knuckie! Theres a bathroom over there," she pointed. Knuckles blushed.

"I don't have to-- okay i do! Get this plane in the air!!"

* * *

"Well, now that Sonic is here, the whole nation has gone crazy. From races to days of fun, the whole world is happy to know that they are back." Amber and the rest watched the TV.

"Well, the paparazzi will be here," commented Tails. Amber shrugged.

"Oh, who cares. Besides, we'll still have fun, and I have that party to sing at." She jumped off the couch and flew up the stairs. Sonic laughed.

"Hey I don't mind. You know what Amber said. We'll still have fun." He opened his eyes. "As long as I don't have to go swimming."

* * *

_I hope you liked it. This came to me when i was listing to the black eye peas. Old song, i know, but it is good. Anyway, reveiw and reveiw. If you want a story done with Amber doing a prank you like, put it in your reveiw, and i might do it. See you in the next story!! And thanks for reading!!_


End file.
